UKPH - As Long As You Love Me
by SnarkWolf
Summary: Maria (Philippines) decides to spend Christmas with Arthur (England). Will they be able to convey their feelings?


**_"I don't care who you are,_**

**_Where you're from_**

**_Don't care what you did, _**

**_As long as you love me."_**

**__Hey, everyone. It's almost the anniversary of my first real fanfic. This originally came from my DeviantArt account and since many people liked it, I decided to post it here. I just fixed it up a little. Please enjoy this lovely story about my OTP. 3**

* * *

Christmas season had just begun in England. There were lights, snow, and caroling seen all over the streets, all happening outside Arthur's house. It seemed that he was spending another Christmas alone.

"Sigh, even if I do have my magical friends, I'm still feeling lonely. I just hope someone will care enough to visit me this season." said Arthur.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Arthur thought to himself.

It was Maria a.k.a Philippines with a big smile on her face. She said "Good morning, Arthur! "

Arthur was full of mirth, but he would never admit it. He and Maria were good friends, but obviously one or the other seemed to want to be more than that.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" asked Arthur.

Maria replied "I want to spend Christmas with you."

"Wouldn't you rather spend Christmas with your father or America?"

"Please, can I stay with you?. I don't want anyone to spend this holiday alone. Especially if it's you."

Arthur then replied "Fine, but let's spend Christmas somewhere better, since you came all this way here. I might as well return the favor."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that for me!" Maria protested.

"If it's you, it's fine. Now, let's go!"

Arthur took Maria's hand and bashedfully took her near a special door.

Arthur then told her to close her eyes.

"But what if it's scary?" asked Maria.

"Don't worry, if it does get scary, I'll be there at your side and hold your hand."

Maria blushed, after hearing those words, and then closed her eyes.

* * *

A few moments later...

"Open your eyes, Maria"

She opened her eyes. It was a beautiful snowy wonderland with magical friends everywhere with welcoming smiles. Beautiful and harmonic sounds could be heard everywhere. It was simply incredible.

"What is this lovely place?" questioned Maria.

"It's a magical forest hidden in my magic door. This is where I go sometimes when I feel down. What do you think?" answered Arthur.

"It's beautiful. Thanks for taking me here."

"This should only be between us, okay? No one else should know."

"I promise, Arthur."

Maria was happy. Not only because Arthur was genuinely smiling, but also getting to spend time with him.

Arthur yelled "What are you standing there for? Let's play in the snow!"

Maria ran to Arthur, throwing snowballs at him.

"Cut it out!" laughed Arthur.

Throughout the day, the two nations had snowball fights, built snowmen, and simply sang and danced together in the snow. Arthur smile couldn't get any bigger, knowing that the woman he loves is with him at this moment.

* * *

But it was getting colder and darker. Arthur and Maria ran quickly to the door, only to find out it was frozen shut. "Oh crap, what are we gonna do?" cried Maria.

Arthur turned around and saw a snow cave. He then said "Come on, we should be safe in there."

They quickly ran inside the snow cave, breathing heavily and closed the cave with snow.

"There. We should be safe in here. At least it's a bit warmer here."

reassured Arthur.

"Arthur...it's too cold for me." Maria was shivering. Since the Philippines is a tropical country, she's not used to this kind of weather.

Arthur looked at her and without a second thought, he took off his jacket and handed it over to her.

Maria threw the jacket aside and held Arthur tight.

Arthur's heart was beating. Fast. Faster than ever before. Then he retaliated with a loving embrace.

"I'd rather be cold with you than be warm by myself." whispered Maria.

Holding Maria, Arthur whispered softly "I love you, Maria." into her ear.

Maria smiled and replied "I love you too, Arthur. They intertwined their fingers and fell slowly asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur woke up to a bit of light. There was a hole in the cave that was made by Arthur's unicorn, Byron, whose horn was glowing.

"Maria! Wake up, Byron's here to rescue us!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Hooray, we're saved!" said Maria.

They exited the cave and followed Byron to the door. He melted the ice around the door. Arthur thanked him and he and Maria returned to his home.

"Maria, thank you for spending time with me. I don't feel alone anymore."

"You know, it's a few hours to Christmas and it's late. Could I stay with you tonight, Arthur?"

"No problem, my dear. That's what you came for, right?"

As they walked into the doorway to Arthur's room, there was mistletoe hanging above the doorframe. They faced each other and kissed with passion.

"Merry Christmas, Maria."

"Merry Christmas, Arthur."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing this. Appropriate season for this story. ^_^**


End file.
